build_fight_universefandomcom-20200213-history
D-002 Delta King
D-002 MK.III "Delta King" Extremely Adaptive Close Quarters Combat Long Range Mobile Suit. It is composed out of three current and available Gundam Throne Series; Zwei, Drei, and Eins. It is currently being piloted by David. It was first built by "Delta" during his time in Gunpla Academy. He originally started in Meijin Hall to learn how to customize a gunpla completely, and Delta King was born, but in a poor condition as expected for a first timer. David later returned to remake Delta King and then finally made it into pristine condition. It has a tendency to lure enemies within traps that it possesses and inherited from both Drei and Eins, Stealth Field and Smoke Screen, making itself into a deadly machine to deal with in its own death trap. Weapons GN Machine Gun A ranged GN beam weaponry mounted on the left forearm, this placement ensures that it would not get in the way when Delta King is using GN Beam Sabers or MPU issued Chainsaw. GN Beam Sabers Stored on King's shoulders, they are the same weapon as the ones used by Eins, Zwei and Drei. The GN Beam Sabers that the Thrones use have a small GN Condenser within, meaning the beam blade does not dissipate when it leaves the Gundams' hand. The Thrones' beam saber size are also larger than Exia's, and hence has higher power GN Fangs Housed in two GN Fang Pods on King's waist, GN Fangs are a collection of 8 remote controlled weaponry. The GN Fangs are equipped with a beam emitter each that can fire beam shots or emit a short beam blade. When deployed, the Fangs would unfold their wings for flight and depending on the pilots discretion, they will proceed to either shoot down or stab through enemy mobile units. The GN Fangs also possess the ability to pierce GN Fields. Due to their limited GN particle capacity, they need to return to King to recharge. GN Shield Pod Mounted on the left shoulder, it is a shield that also acts as a weapons container. It can store various missiles, back-up beam sabers (for itself and the other Thrones), and other equipment that meets tactical needs. GN Missiles The GN Shield Pod can be used to store GN Missiles. These missiles contain GN Particles used for propellant with an explosive war-heard at the tip. The GN Shield Pod can contain up to 5 GN Missiles. GN Long Rifle A launcher type weapon that is connected onto the King's Handgun. This extension increases the attack strength of the weapon GN Launcher A high-powered, long-ranged beam weapon mounted on the right shoulder. The GN Launcher is capable of destroying a mobile suit with a single shot, as evidenced during the Thrones' first mission where the Eins destroyed a squad of Hellion and Over Flag in seconds from Gundam 00 series. Because the weapon is modded and is placed upon the backpack, it has more mobility with limited firing arc compared to a hand mounted weapon GN Beam Rifle. The GN Launcher's long barrel is usually folded in half, and it is possible to fire the weapon in this folded form, which has a higher rate of fire but lower precision than the unfolded form. GN Mega Launcher The GN Launcher is capable of unfolding its barrel and combining with Throne Eins' GN Beam Rifle to form the GN Mega Launcher GN High Mega Launcher The most powerful version of the "GN Launcher" three firing forms. It requires even more particles than the "GN Mega Launcher". It will be capable of functioning once working in a teamwork with someone else. Multi-Purpose Use Chainsaw The chainsaw that was sought to be rare and taken from a different company, a part that David was able to retrieve and make it work properly. It was modded to function within two different physical state during the battle depending on the opponent's choice of defense. It contains durasteel teeth for efficient rending damage on the opponents in the battlefield. Physical State Change: The MPU- Chainsaw has a feature that was modded within the chainsaw that allowed it to transit into two different physical state at ease. It is perfectly capable of changing the teeth from physical to energy and vice versa. Ballistic Feature: David also took the liberty of modding his purchase from a company beyond Bandai to create a chaingun within the chainsaw. It formerly functioned as a vertical grip to reinforce the user from the severe recoiling effect when trigger is pulled. It now has a hole within and David made sure that it has small tubes within the holes to create barrels for ballistics purpose to catch his opponents by surprise. Special Features/Systems Plavsky Particle Transfer System The king's particle transfer system is essential to forming the "GN Mega Launcher" and the "GN High Mega Launcher". The process involves one or two of the other mobile units plugging the energy cable within the backpack to access the firepower. Bit Control System The King's system features Bit Control System, which was required to allow the pilot to control the GN Fangs. Smoke Screen System Smokescreen dispenser that is built within the King's torso, located near the vents to efficiently emit the smoke when necessary to defend King's wellbeing, and often used to trap the opponents. GN Stealth Field King's is capable of emitting thick clouds of red particles to jam opponent's radar on movement, hearing and communications which could span over several hundreds kilometers. K.I.N.G.'S. Gambit Believed to be some sort of a modded GN Drive Tau-- when there were no indications of Thrones being capable of doing so. Delta King will transit particles that were stored from the backpack and divided it through the vents. It emits blue particles from the vents just as it would with smoke screen. Its body would glow with blue aura as it performance would peak. Its speed and combat skills gets jacked up when the system activates and lasts for short period of time. It is said to have the distinctive trait of EXAM in performance. David had reported once that he believed that King's Gambit should not be used very often because he had a feeling that the system feature rarely allows the artificial intelligence take over the controls. It is often overlooked as system's bug that they are trying to fix. The full expanded name of KING is the following; (Keen Indented Noxious Gateway System) Category:Gunplas